1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and methods for wireless communication using a packet structure in a wireless communication network.
2. Background
In a wireless wide area network, communication between wireless devices and a serving base station typically occur through the uplink/downlink channels between the wireless devices and the base station. Further, when two wireless devices are attempting to communicate with each other, they must still rely on the serving base station to pass the communications between them. However, it would be advantageous if two communicating wireless devices that are in vicinity of each other can communicate directly without going through the base station. Such direct peer-to-peer communication can enable new types of services and/or reduce the traffic load on the base station.